


nishinoya forgets his coat

by nishiinoya (starbomb)



Series: tiny [ˈtīnē] (adjective) 1. yuu nishinoya [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, asahi is so soft, i am crying, nishinoya is so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbomb/pseuds/nishiinoya
Summary: it's cold. nishinoya is the only dumbass on the team who forgets his coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt from a friend:
> 
> "it's cold and ur the only one here and u also have a jacket so i'm gonna stare in hopes it warms me. oh no u caught me no i don't want ur jacket"  
> "it's freezing yes u do"  
> "no i don't hush now"  
> "u do"  
> "k fine but i'll only take it if u take me on a date"

It was after another hard practice, and the Karasuno Volleyball Club had finished washing up and were all ready to head home. They were all bundled up in jackets, scarfs, and the like. All except Nishinoya; he was the only idiot who had forgotten his coat in the middle of winter.  


All the other teammates said their goodbyes and hurried on home, most likely wanting to curl up in their warm beds and sleep. Nishinoya wanted to do the same, so he and Asahi began their walk home together like they did every night after practice.  


The second they walked outside, Nishinoya wrapped his arms around himself and instantly started shivering. It was a lot colder than he had expected. He was only in his thin KVB t-shirt and loose pants. He really wished he would have listened to his mother when she told him to grab his coat.  


His gaze flickered over to his companion, and the fluffy winter coat he was wearing. It sure looked warm...  


He stared at Asahi’s coat as they walked, wishing he was the one wearing it. Or maybe, if they wore it together, that would be extra warm. And bonus; he would be pressed flush against Asahi. Nishinoya felt his cheeks burn, and he was glad that the cold had already tinted them rosy red, so his blush was easily hidden.  


Nishinoya couldn’t take his gaze from Asahi and his coat. Asahi had a naturally warm body; whenever Nishinoya stood close to him, he could feel his heat radiating off of him. It made him want to just throw his arms around him and never let go.  


If it wasn’t already inferred, Nishinoya had a crush on Asahi. Like a really big one. Like a _huge one_.  


Nishinoya’s thoughts were interrupted when Asahi caught him staring and he frowned at him, halting his walk. Nishinoya stopped beside him, quickly turning his head away from him; he realized he was hugging himself as tight as he could, his entire body trembling from the cold.  


”Noya? Are you alright?” Asahi asked in concern, stepping closer to Nishinoya. “You’re shaking.”  


”I-I’m fine, Asahi-s-san,” Nishinoya stammered; _was it from the cold, or how suddenly nervous he felt with how close Asahi was_?  


”No you’re not,” Asahi pressed softly; Nishinoya was slightly shocked, as usually Asahi was not so forward, if you could even say that what he said was forward. He was a very soft boy. “You’re cold, aren’t you?”  


Nishinoya nibbled on his frozen lower lip, glancing at Asahi and his damn coat. “I said I’m f-f-fine.”  


”Do you want my coat?”  


The shorter’s cold face suddenly felt like it was on fire and he instantly shook his head. “No! I-it’s okay! I can make it home.”  


”Noya...” Asahi sighed, face contorted in concern. “It’s freezing out. Why didn’t you bring your jacket in the first place?”  


”B-because I th-thought it wouldn’t get this c-c-cold...” Noya mumbled in embarrassment; he was shaking so bad, he felt like he was gonna keel over. “B-but, it’s okay! I-I can m-make it home!”  


”No, Nishinoya,” Asahi said, suddenly firm, causing Nishinoya to jump slightly. He looked up at the older and blinked at him, breathing out shakily, his hot breath forming a soft cloud in front of him.  


”A-Asahi-san?”  


”It’s freezing! You—You’re taking my coat!” Asahi stammered for a moment, but he sternly got his point across and he quickly unzipped his coat, starting to slide it off his shoulders.  


”N-No, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya exclaimed, pouting out his lower lip. “Keep it on, w-w-wait!  


With the coat partway off his shoulders, Asahi stopped and curiously looked to Noya; also slightly annoyed, but Noya knew it was mostly just because he was concerned. “Why?” Asahi asked.  


”I’ll wear your c-coat _with you_ ,” Noya paused, and a shaky smirk rose up onto his face. “if you take m-me on a date.”  


”Wh-wha—” Asahi sputtered, eyes going wide as he shrugged his coat back onto his shoulders. “What do you mean, with me? A-and— wait, a...a d-d-d...date?”  


It seemed as though the first thing to process in Asahi’s mind was the “wear your coat with you”, and then right after, Noya’s proposal for a date settled in.  


”Hm? Whaddaya s-say... Asahi-san?” Nishinoya asked as slyly as he could with how his voice was shaking from the cold.  


There was silence for a few moments, and Noya thought for a moment he had ruined everything, but before he could admit defeat, Asahi held open the sides of his coat without a word. Nishinoya glanced up at Asahi’s face, then back at his open coat, then back again to his face.  


”Is... th-this you saying y-yes?” he asked cautiously. Asahi bashfully turned his gaze to the side before he nodded softly.  


Nishinoya’s entire face lit up and he literally threw himself into the warmth of Asahi’s jacket, turning around so his back was against the other’s chest and snuggling into him. Noya noticed Asahi’s hands trembling as they rezipped the jacket, pressing Noya tighter against him.  


”D-don’t be nervous, Asahi,” he said softly, tilting his head to peer up at Asahi.  


”I’m not,” Asahi mumbled, glancing down at Nishinoya. “Y-you’re just really cold.”  


”Mhm,” Noya responded sarcastically, giggling slightly after. He shifted a little so he was standing on Asahi’s feet. “This doesn’t hurt, right?”  


”Nope,” Asahi said, biting his lip; Noya pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the other. He knew what Asahi was thinking.  


”Asahi.”  


”Y-yes?”  


”Don’t.”  


Asahi’s body shivered and he swallowed shakily. “Noya, y-you’re—”  


Nishinoya puffed and scrunched up his face. “I said don’t!”  


” _You’re so tiny!_ ”  


” _ **ASAHI**_.”  


**Author's Note:**

> the thought of nishinoya inside asahi's jacket while asahi is wearing it makes me beyond happy


End file.
